the_hobbit_kingdoms_of_middle_earth_kabamfandomcom-20200214-history
Player vs. Player
__TOC__ Intro Player versus Player is a key feature in game that can greatly aid in your cities ability to acquire resources which in turn will make for a stronger and better city. 'Attacking' ---- To see a list of steps on how to attack see Transports- Troops, specifically the "Attack" section within that article. 'Scouting' ---- Scouting is an excellent option when attacking a player because it allows you a glimpse of that player's troops and city which will give you a better idea of what you are up against should you decide to attack. The amount of information that you can acquire will be determined by the level of your research called Far Seeing. Note: Scouting can also be used on Goblin Camps and Wilds should you be concerned about the troops stationed there. 'Defending' ---- When opting to defend against attackers you have two options: 1.) Leave all troops hidden (click here to find out how to hide troops). This option leaves the defensive units (if you have traned any) on your City Wall. There is no way to hide defensive troops as it is their sole role to defend the Wall. When opting to hide and you have defensive units these units will provide a line of defense for your resources. When a player attacks a hidden city that has defensive troops on the Wall there is the potential to save all or some of your resources from that player should your defenses succeed. It's important to note that on this mode you will not lose troops that are stationed/reside in your city. In addition if you do not have defensive units and you are set to hide you will be unable to save any of your resources should you be attacked. 2.) Leave all troops unhidden (click here to find out how to unhide troops). This option puts all troops in your city on your wall, what this means is that all of your troops not just the defensive units are defending your city. The pro's to this is that you have a better chance of killing the enemy's troops and thus a better chance to save your resources. The cons to this is that you risk losing troops or being wiped out entirely depending on the troops sent by the enemy. To ensure that you can make a wise decision when choosing to hide or unhide keep a close eye on Watch Tower reports. The higher level the Watch Tower is the more information you will get on incoming attacks and this can include troops being sent. If you think you can take those troops out with minor losses you may want to opt to unhide, if however you believe you will be wiped out by those troops, hiding may be the best option. It's important to note however that if the attacker speeds the hit and you are unhidden and you quickly try to hide that the hide function may not activate in time, therefore it's pertinent that you are extremely cautious when opting to unhide your troops. Category:Other Category:Combat